fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Archiwum/Użytkownikowa rywalizacja/2014-2015/archiwalne17
Zapis archiwalny usuniętej strony - link. ---- Historia 'stworzona specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. ' 'Opowiadanie NIE ma żadnego związku z filmem "Fineasz i Ferb - podróż w Drugim Wymiarze" ani nie jest związane z innymi, moimi opowiadaniami. ' Bohaterowie Pierwszy wymiar *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Heinz Dundersztyc *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Roger Dundersztyc (Wspomniany) *Charlene Dundersztyc (Wspomniana) *Ginger Hirano *Fretka Flynn *Jeremiasz Johnson *Stefa Hirano *Coltrane *Adyson Sweetwater *Irving Du Bois *Lawrence Fletcher *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Drugi wymiar *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) *Buford Van Stomm (drugi wymiar) *Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Jeremiasz Johnson (drugi wymiar) *Heinz Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar) *Vanessa Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar) *Norm Patrol Boty Fabuła Ostrzeżenie= Uwaga! Ta strona zawiera wulgaryzmy oraz sceny drastyczne, które mogą być nieodpowiednie dla twojego wieku. Wchodzisz na własne ryzyko! |-|Fabuła= (W edycji) 1 lipca 2015 roku. Słońce zawitało nad Danville. Fineasz i Ferb od rana siedzieli w swoim ogródku. Fretka oglądała telewizję i przy tym bacznie obserwowała braci. Ich rodzice Linda i Lawrence mieli tego dnia rocznicę ślubu i postanowili spędzić cały dzień na mieście. -Jak gorąco...-mruknął Fineasz. Rozłożył się pod drzewem koło swojego brata, który głaskał ich dziobaka Pepe. Ferb nic nie odpowiedział. Od zawsze był małomówny. Była godzina 12:50. Obaj chłopcy zastanawiali się nad kolejnym wynalazkiem, który mogliby zbudować. Dzięki ich zdolnościom budowniczym byli bardzo znani wśród rówieśników. Flynn zwykle rysował plany, a Fletcher zajmował się budowaniem. W pewnym momencie furtka od ogrodu otworzyła się i weszła przez nie Izabela Garcia-Shapiro - ich bliska przyjaciółka, dziewczyna pochodzenia meksykańsko-żydowskiego. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa była zakochana w Fineaszu, jednak ten traktował ją tylko jak przyjaciółkę. -Cześć Fineasz. Co dziś robicie?-spytała dziewczyna i uśmiechnęła się słodko. -Hej Iza. Na razie nic-odparł Fin. ---- 1 lipca 2015 roku. Burzowe chmury zawitały nad Danville. Tego dnia minęły równie dwa lata od rozpoczęcia się III wojny światowej. To wszystko za sprawą pewnego dyktatora. Dyktator ten nazywał się Heinz Dundersztyc - współczesny Hitler, tak można by go określić. Za jego panowania USA stało się najniebezpieczniejszym państwem świata, a jego stolicą zostało Danville. W armii państwowej nie służyli ludzie tylko roboty zwane Normbotami. Roboty praktycznie 24 godziny na dobę patrolowały miasta. Poza tym Stany Zjednoczone miały silnych sojuszników: Rosję i Koreę Północną. Ten kraj był nie do pokonania. Na wskutek brutalnej polityki Dundersztyca każdego dnia ginęli niewinni ludzi, a wiele z nich było wysyłanych do obozów koncentracyjnych. Ludzie byli zmuszeni nosić specjalnie stroje o nazwie "Dundernezony", a każdy kto sprzeciwił się dyktaturze był zabijany. Była godzina 12:50. Fineasz i Ferb od rana siedzieli w swoim pokoju w siedzibie RO. Oboje należeli do Ruchu Oporu - tajnej organizacji mającej na celu obalenie rządów Heinza. Mimo swojego wieku(14 lat) byli bardzo silnymi wojownikami. Ich siostra Fretka była dowódcą RO. Ich rodzice Linda i Lawrence znajdowali się w jednym z obozów koncentracyjnych. -Okropna pogoda, prawda Ferb?-mruknął Fineasz leżąc na łóżku. Jego brat pokiwał głową. W pewnym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i weszła przez nie Izabela Flynn-Fletcher - ich rówieśniczka, zastępczyni Fretki. Była dziewczyną pochodzenia meksykańsko-żydowskiego. Nigdy nie poznała swoich rodziców. Byli to bardzo biedni ludzie, nie mieli warunków żeby ją wychować. Zostawili ją przed jednym z domów w foteliku-nosidełku. Koło niej była przyczepiona kartka z napisem "Izabela, 9 miesięcy". Czarnowłosa została wychowana przez rodzinę Fineasza i Ferba. Fin od wczesnego dzieciństwa był w niej zakochany, jednak ona traktowała go tylko jak brata. -Wy jeszcze w łóżkach?!-zapytała ostrym tonem. -T-tak...-odparł Flynn. Jego twarz pokryła się czerwienią. W obecności Izy często się jąkał. -Fretka zwołała zebranie-dziewczyna w ogóle nie zwróciła uwagi na rumieńce swojego "brata". -Teraz?-czerwonowłosy zszedł z dwupiętrowego łóżka. -Tak. Przebierzcie się w przyzwoite ciuchy i idźcie do kwatery głównej-powiedziała wojowniczka i wyszła. ---- Zdawało się, że to będzie normalny dzień. Fineasz i Ferb rozmawiali z Izabelą. Obok na trawie wygrzewał się Pepe. W międzyczasie do ogródka przyszli Baljeet Tjinder - jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół chłopców; z pochodzenia Hindus, Irving Du Bois - największy fan Fineasza i Ferba oraz Ginger Hirano - znajoma Izabeli; złośliwa diva; zakochana w Baljeecie. Irving zbierał źdźbła trawy, po których chodzili jego idole. Baljeet opowiadał Ginger o Albercie Einsteinie. -Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że opublikował ponad 300 prac naukowych?-mówił zaaferowany. Był typem człowieka, który z łatwością chłonął wiedzę. Uwielbiał się uczyć i robił to nawet w wakacje. Wielu ludzi nazywało go złośliwie "Kujonem". -No...był wielkim człowiekiem. W końcu wynalezienie żarówki to nie lada wyczyn-dziewczyna próbowała popisać się wiedzą, której nie miała. Była typową, rozpieszczoną pannicą z bogatego domu. Nikt nie wiedział jak mogła zakochać się w kimś takim jak Tjinder. -Przecież to Thomas Alva Edison wynalazł żarówkę! -Aaa...sorry. Każdemu zdarza się pomylić... Nagle z drzewa spadł jakiś gruby chłopak i przygniótł biednego Jeeta. Był to Buford Van Stomm - osiłek oraz przyjaciel Fineasza i Ferba. -Ty...-Ginger już chciała obrzucić go wyzwiskami, jednak przypomniało jej się, że jej obiekt westchnień wszystko słyszy. Nie chciała żeby chłopak źle sobie o niej pomyślał.-Podnieś się wreszcie!-krzyknęła. -Dobra, dobra po co te nerwy?-Buford wykonał jej polecenie. Dopiero potem zauważył kujona.-A ty co tak leżysz? Fineasz i Ferb podbiegli do Tjindera i pomogli mu wstać. -BALJEET! Nic ci nie jest?!-krzyknęła przerażona dziewczyna. -Nie Ginger...nic mi nie jest... Z drzewa wyłoniła się głowa. Należała do Adyson Sweetwater - dobrej przyjaciółki Izabeli. -Bufi, nic ci się nie stało?-spytała. -Nie-odparł krótko, źwięźle i na temat. -Czy jemu się nic nie stało?! A CO Z BALJEETEM?!-gorączkowała się Hiranówna. -Spokojnie. Nie masz się o co martwić-uspokoił ją Hindus. -Od kiedy wy tam siedzieliście...w sensie, że na drzewie?-ciekawiła się Iza. -Od rana. Bufi obejrzał film o szpiegach no i wiecie...-odpowiedziała jej Adyson po czym zwróciła się do Van Stomma-Za to cię właśnie lubię, że umiesz umiesz się bawić. -No...nie rozumiem tych, którzy tylko siedzą i się uczą. W końcu są wakacje-dyskretnie spojrzał na Jeeta. Niespodziewanie do ogródka wbiegła Fretka. -Co wy robicie, matołki?!-zaatakowała słownie swoich braci. -Na razie nic-odpowiedział czerwonowłosy. -Co...to podejrzane! Na pewno chcecie to przede mną ukryć! I tak powiem wszystko MAMIE!-dziewczyna już chciała wyciągnąć telefon i zadzwonić do swojej rodzicielki kiedy furtka się otworzyła i weszli przez nią: Jeremiasz Johnson - ukochany Fretki, Stefa Hirano - jej najlepsza przyjaciółka oraz siostra Ginger i Coltrane - chłopak Stefy. Cała trójka przywitała się. -J-jeremiasz...-wyjąkała Fretka. -Wpadliśmy żeby się spytać czy nie chcesz iść z nami do centrum handlowego-powiedział Johnson. -Jasne, że idę. -To super!-stwierdziła Stefa. Buford znowu wspiął się na drzewo i zeskoczył z niego z okrzykiem "Doskoczę do samego nieba!". Tym razem jego "ofiarą" padł Irving. -Auu...-jęknął rudzielec.-Moje okulary! Fineasza olśniło. -Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić!-wykrzyknął.-Zbudujemy trampolinę, dzięki której będzie można skakać najwyżej na świecie! -Czy ty nie jesteś na to za młody?-zaśmiał się Jeremiasz.-Znaczy się czy '''wy '''nie jesteście na to za młodzi? -Tak, jak najbardziej-odparł z uśmiechem Fin. -Świetnie to wymyśliłeś, Fin...-wydukał Du Bois, któremu udało się wyczołgać spod Van Stomma. -Nie można zrobić takiej trampoliny!-Ginger była sceptycznie nastawiona do tego pomysłu. -Wszystko da się zrobić. Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych-odpowiedział jej Fineasz. Nagle Baljeet zauważył, że nigdzie nie ma dziobaka. -Gdzie jest Pepe?-zapytał. ---- Fineasz i Ferb przebrali się w swoje zwyczajne, czarne ubrania i poszli do kwatery głównej. Było tam niewiele osób. -A więc to jedno z tych zebrań dla najlepszych żołnierzy...-pomyślał Flynn z uśmiechem na ustach. Bracia wśród zebranych dostrzegli Fretkę - swoją starszą siostrę; 20-letnią dowódczynię, Izabelę - jej zastępczynię, Doktora Baljeeta Tjindera - głównego stratega, Buforda Van Stomma - jednego z najsilniejszych członków grupy i Jeremiasza Johnsona - konstruktora broni, który jako jedyny był w wieku Fretki. -Nasze śpiące królewny wreszcie wstały-powitała ich dowódczyni. -Każdemu należy się trochę odpoczynku-odparł czerwonowłosy i razem ze swoim bratem usiedli przy wielkim stole. Ferb usiadł pomiędzy Jeremiaszem i Finem. Fineaszowi przypadło miejsce koło jego obiektu westchnień. Czarnowłosa obdarzyła go groźnym spojrzeniem na co jego twarz błyskawicznie oblała się rumieńcem. Ta dziewczyna imponowała mu. Była silna, inteligentna, sprawiedliwa, odważna i...piękna. Była dla niego niczym promyk słońca w tej szarej, wojennej rzeczywistości. Fin najchętniej pogładziłby jej wspaniałe, czarne włosy, a potem złożył pocałunek na jej słodkich ustach. Ale pozostało mu tylko o tym marzyć. -Możemy już przejść do celu spotkania?-zapytał znudzony Buford. -Jak już wiecie dzisiaj dokonamy zamachu na Dundersztyca-powiedziała Fretka. Planowali ten zamach od kilku tygodni. Na tym zebraniu mieli ostatni raz omówić strategię. ---- Pepe założył swoją fedorę i udał się do bazy O.B.F.S.'u - organizacji składającej się ze zwierzęcych agentów. -Witaj Agencie P-powiedział Major Francis Monogram, który był jego przełożonym.-Z Dundersztycem dzieje się coś dziwnego. Od dwóch dni nie wychodzi z domu. Prawdopodobnie znowu pracuje nad jakimś Inatorem. W każdym razie zobacz co on knuje. Dziobak zasalutował. Za pomocą swojego Jet-Packa poleciał do siedziby Heinza Dundersztyca. Zastał swojego siedzącego na kanapie i pijącego herbatę Melisę. -Witaj Pepe Panie Dziobaku...-powiedział dosyć nerwowym tonem.-Meliski?-zapytał. Jego ręcę trzęsły się. Kubek mu wypadł i rozbił się w drobny mak. -T-to ja pójdę to ścierkę...-wyjąkał. Nagle Pepe poczuł jak dziwny zapach. Dobiegał z łazienki. Agent P postanowił to sprawdzić, jednak Heinz nie chciał do tego dopuścić. -T-tam nic nie ma...serio! Tylko...ten smród...po prostu dawno nie sprzątałem...-wydukał. Dziobak nie posłuchał go. Wszedł do pomieszczenia. Był zszokowany tym co zobaczył. W wannie leżały zmasakrowane zwłoki Charlene - byłej żony naukowca oraz jego brata Rogera. Mieli obcięte kończyny, uszy i nos, a także zszyte usta. Muchy latały nad ich ciałami. Pepe słyszał, iż burmistrz dwa dni temu zaginął, jednak nie myślał, iż jego brat mógłby go zabić. Źrenice Heinza zmniejszyły się. -Ja...nikt nie miał się dowiedzieć...to była zemsta...nie wiesz co było powodem naszego rozwodu? TO, ŻE CHARLENE ZDRADZIŁA MNIE Z TYM FAGASEM! W NASZYM WŁASNYM ŁÓŻKU...ale...kiedy wysłali mi e-mail, że zamierzają się pobrać...coś we mnie pękło. Ta wywłoka...ta suka...ta dziwka...ten chuj...ten...ONI ZASŁUGIWALI NA ŚMIERĆ! Dundersztyc zaczął się rzucać. Bił się po twarzy i drapał swoje w gardło. Nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech i mężczyzna zaczął się straszliwie śmiać. -Teraz...kiedy poznałeś moją tajemnicę...przykro mi, ale musisz zginąć-wyszeptał. Heinz zbliżał się do dziobaka z psychopatycznym uśmiechem na twarzy. W ręku miał nóż, który wyjął ze swojego kitla. W pewnym momencie zaczął cicho śpiewać. -Najwyższy czas dowiedzieć się, czego nikt ci nie powie. Że w życiu tak niekiedy jest, że potworem jest człowiek. I nagle przyszło walczyć ci, z własnymi myślami. Bo przecież ludzi bronić masz, przed potworami. Przed szalonymi naukowcami i ich wynalazkami. Mężczyzna chwycił swojego przeciwnika za szyję. Jego śpiew stał się co raz głośniejszy. -Kłamią, obgadują, dręczą i wykorzystują. Żerują na twojej dobroci. A kiedy ty wołasz "Pomocy" to nie wyciągną do ciebie ręki tylko będą obserwować twoje męki. Przyłożył mu nóż do gardła. -Najwyższy czas dowiedzieć się, czego nikt ci nie powie. Że w życiu tak niekiedy jest, że potworem jest człowiek, że potworem jest człowiek, że potworem jest człowiek... ...ŻE POTWOREM JEST CZŁOWIEK! Postanowił zadać ostateczny cios. Piosenki *Zbigniew Zamachowski - Potworem jest człowiek - piosenka śpiewana przez Heinza z Pierwszego Wymiaru "Potworem jest człowiek". (Na melodię piosenki Łzy - Opowiem Wam jej historię) Tekst lekko zmodyfikowany przeze mnie na potrzeby opowiadania. *Higurashi no naku koro ni - Dear you - piosenka śpiewana przez Fineasza i Fineasza z Drugiego Wymiaru "Droga Izabelo". Tłumaczenie z tekstowo dodatkowo zmodyfikowane przeze mnie na potrzeby opowiadania. Inne informacje *W tym opowiadaniu Fineasz, Ferb i ich rówieśnicy mają 13-14 lat, a Fretka, Jeremiasz, Stefa i Vanessa 2D 19-20 lat.